Guild Act of +1999
The Guild Act of +1999 was the document signed by Ghlafferge Sootbeard and Folgrin Ironbeard after Ghlafferge Sootbeard's coronation as Prince of Zundrbar. The Guild Act of +1999 created the Guild system once more, which had been disbanded following the near dissolution of Zundrbar following the Battle of Zundrbar in the War of Three Hammers. Overview The Guild Act of +1999 recreated the Guild system which dominated the economy of Zundrbar from +0 to +1800. In +1800, Folgrin Ironbeard ordered the immediate disbanding of all the guilds of Zundrbar. The majority of the guild members perished during the Battle of Zundrbar during the War of Three Hammers. The Guild Act of +1999 signed into effect several guilds- The Zundrbarian Engineering Guild, The Zundrbarian Runesmithing Guild, the Miner's Guild, the Zundrbarian Blacksmithing Guild, and the Zundrbarian Brewing Guild. The Guild Act also defined what the parameters of each guild would be. By law, the document states: The Zundrbarian Engineering Guild governs all engineering and alchemical companies- represented as clans in the Council of Gears. The Zundrbarian Runesmithing Guild governs over all rune related activities (rune-magic, runesmithing), as well as over all magic activities (arcane magic, cyromancy, pyromancy, geomancy, et cetera). The Miner's Guild governs over all extraction of mineral resources whether in Zundrbar or abroad. The Zundrbarian Blacksmithing Guild governs over all of the forging of armor and weapons in Zundrbar that are not mechanical in nature (Guns, Crossbows, other gunpowder weapons). The Zundrbarian Alchemists Guild governs all chemical and the majority of science oriented projects in Zundrbar. The Zundrbarian Brewing Guild governs over all of the alcoholic beverage production in Zundrbar, as well as tobacco production in Zundrbar. Each guild is governed over by a guildmaster, who is elected from a council. Each guild has its own council. The Zundrbarian Engineering Guild is governed over by the Council of Gears, the Zundrbarian Runesmithing Guild is governed over by the Council of Storms, the Miner's Guild is governed over by the Council of Picks, the Zundrbarian Blacksmithing Guild is governed over by the Council of Anvils and the Zundrbarian Brewing Guild is governed over by the Council of Kegs. The guildmaster is democratically elected by the council members, who are the thanes of the elder clans. Differences with the First Guild Act The First Guild Act, signed in on +0 and revoked on +1800, created more guilds than the Guild Act of +1999. The First Guild Act created the: Bard's Guild, the Titans-militia Guild, the Blacksmithing Guild, the Runesmithing Guild, the Loremaster's Guild, the Geologists Guild, the Explorers Guild, the Warriors Guild, the Mages Guild, and the Alchemists Guild. The Guild Act of +1999 turned many guilds into societies, and terminated many other guilds. The Titans-militia Guild was destroyed, the Warriors Guild was destroyed, the Mages Guild was merged with the Runesmithing Guild, and the Alchemists Guild was merged with the Zundrbarian Engineering Guild. The Bards Guild was merged into the Loremaster's Society. Societies vs. Guilds The Guild Act of +1999 also created numerous societies which were formerly guilds. The difference between a society and a guild is that societies are more intellectual when compared to guilds. As quoted from the actual document, "The definition of a society is a group of intellectuals, whereas a guild is a group of crafters, who work together to create a certain product." Therefore, the Loremasters Guild, Geologists Guild, and Explorers Guild were all turned into societies- the Loremasters Society, Geologists Society, and Explorers Society. Viewpoints Many people have claimed the Guild Act of +1999 is a much better stance than the Guild Act of +0, because of the fact the Guild Act of +1999 has stopped flooding the market with useless guilds- such as the Loremasters and Explorers Guilds, and turned them into societies. Furthermore, the usage of clans as companies has also started working for the better, as the Zundrbarian people have started getting a wider array of goods, and not just using a single company or clan's product. Category:Zundrbar Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents